Am I awesome?
by trappedinmyself1
Summary: England can't help but miss his little colony-who isn't that little anymore. During a world conference England has difficulties coping with his feelings for America, and goes to talk to Japan. What will happen when America overhears their conversation? And why are his magical friends nowhere to be seen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okey so here's another fic. I switch their PoV's so I hope I don't lose you! Enjoy!**

Arthur sat in the conference room staring at a tall, handsome blond. He was glad this blond was always so obnoxious and would never keep quiet. He used that as the perfect excuse to stare at him, that way if anyone asked or noticed he'd say "the git is just so obnoxious! How could I not stare at him! Just look at him making a fool out of himself!" That's what he'd say, but he knew he didn't mean it. He knew the reason he couldn't stop staring at the blond was because he was perfect. He was perfect in every way possible. His blond hair, his gentle blue eyes which darkened and lit up according to his mood and made the sky pale in comparison, the way his face seemed to glow whenever his face beamed a flawless smile, his laughter, his voice, the way he looked when he was determined, or angry, or happy, or sad, or working out, and sometimes even scared, his firm yet gentle hands, everything. He was everything anyone could ever want. Everything Arthur could ever want. Everything Arthur had always wished for, what he had searched the whole world for, sailing across the seas to find. Now that it was all _right in front of him_, he was still _so far and out of reach_. It had all been _his_ once, he had been Alfred's big brother once, his protector and savior, his _hero. _His_ friend._ His_ family._ His _whole world._ Arthur knew all that was gone now, and it was never coming back, the days they spent outside, playing and laughing, the days when he'd give him piggy back rides, when they'd forget about the rest of the world. He remembered clearly when he taught a mini Alfred how to shoot a gun, how to eat properly, how to talk properly, how to dress, everything he needed to know as an educated man. Sure Alfred hadn't kept all of his lessons, but they enjoyed the times together… at least that what Arthur had thought. Whatever he had thought… he was clearly wrong, Alfred left him, and there was no going back now. No more days in the sun lying in the grass, no more hugging him to keep the ghost away, no more cozy nights in front of a fireplace during winter sleeping peacefully. Nothing; it was all gone.

He mentally shook himself. He was thinking of unnecessary things right now, no good was going to come out of thinking like that while Alfred was right in front of him, but he realized this a little too late. It was already too late to stop the emotions from overflowing in him. Arthur didn't have enough will power to keep living like this. He hated what happened to them. He needed Alfred… he needed his friend back, his shooting partner, his ally. Sure they were allies now, but it wasn't the same anymore. Every time Alfred would look at Arthur, it wasn't the same. His eyes weren't filled with respect, and adoration, and love for his cool big brother. Arthur couldn't even read his eyes anymore. He did the only thing he could do, and reached for his pocket. His hand grasped a rectangular device. Pulling it out he pretended to check a non-existing message from his boss.

"Pardon me, my boss told me he needs to speak with me urgently. I will fill everyone in later, excuse me for interrupting you fatso. If you will excuse me. Russia, China, frog, fatso, I'll be leaving now." He exited the room as fast as he could without seeming desperate to leave. The last thing he heard before exiting was America yelling something after him while the frog muttered something inaudible. It was along the lines of "who you callin' fatso you good-for-nothing cook!" Normally he would have gone back and defended his reputation, but getting into an argument with America today was not an option.

* * *

Alfred was really getting tired of this. England had been acting like a bitch lately, and it was really pissing him off. _I didn't even do anythin' to him, why's he being such a… fudge-monkey. _On the contrary of popular belief, Alfred didn't really like to curse that much. He would when his temper got out of control, but he really didn't like to. He remembered how odd people would stare at him when he cursed, so he stopped cursing—or at least tried to—but when England was around sometimes he couldn't help it. England was always so infuriating. He wanted to be seen by him, though. He liked it when England was staring at him, when he was watching him. He liked having England's attention, so one day England would realize, and publicly admit how awesome he was. One day he'd get England to say it in front of everybody. If he could do that, his life would be complete.

America hadn't realized that England knew how precious he was, he never thought it possible for England to cherish him even now, after all these years. So he continued to bicker about how much of a fudge-monkey England was in his mind. No longer being able to concentrate on his awesome plans to save the world from radioactive doves*, he ends the meeting with the excuse that he's hungry. Since no one wants to see/hear him trying to talk with a full hamburger in his mouth no one objects. America wanders the halls for a while, until he actually starts to feel hungry, feeling no need to contain his hunger he decides to go to Japan's restaurant**, surely Japan won't mind him coming as a client.

* * *

At times like this England realized he really had no friends. He was lonely, sad, and ready to smash anything that got in his way, yet he had no one to talk to. His magical friends weren't coming and he didn't know why, this only managed to make things worse. Fortunately he remembered he DID have _one_ friend he could confide in: Japan. _My watch says it only 12:30, the meetings usually last about two more hours, so I have plenty of time to go talk to Japan. I'm sure he won't mind the extra help I'll just check my mail and then head to Japan's. _He stopped in the front to check his mail, when he opened the mailbox there was only one letter. It was from Sealand, he was tempted to just throw it out, but decided against it, he stuffed it in his pocket and commenced his journey to Japan's restaurant.

When England arrived the restaurant the little door had a "closed for break" sign in the front. _How lucky, now I won't have to worry about costumers overhearing me. _He knocked and then entered the unlocked building. As he walked in he could see Japan was sitting in one of the clear chairs in a table to the far right corner eating a bento***. He had packed Tamagoyaki with some rice balls on the side. He raised his head to greet England.

"Hero Engrand, care to join me for runch?" England was glad that Japan was inviting him to lunch, so he sat next to him still not being able to hide completely his nostalgic sadness.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. I kind of wanted to talk to you about something… I don't know what to do about it, and since you're really smart—and my only human/personification friend—I figured you could help me out" He didn't really mind coming to Japan when he needed to talk, Japan was really good at sensing the mood and refraining from speaking. He was also a really good listener that had the best of advice, and they were good friends. He had first thought that their traditions and customs might interfere with their friendship, but it never did, so they enjoyed each other's company. One day Japan caught England staring at America, and no matter how much England denied that he liked him Japan eventually got him to confess. After all Japan is too smart to not notice things like that. After that they started talking even more, and Japan told England that whenever he had trouble dealing with his situation with Arthur he could go talk to him.

"Nani? What happened Engrand? You armost never need my herp. I do not mind, though. What did America do this time? Wait, I'rr go prepare some tea. You can start terring me what happened in the kitchen whire I prepare it." Japan never ceased to amaze England; he always knew just what to say. Not one to make people repeat themselves Arthur proceeded on to rambling on and on about the conference meeting on their way to the kitchen.

* * *

America arrived at Japan's restaurant and read the sign. Not one to care about what other people are doing if it affects his own needs he entered without knocking. He looked around and saw Japan's bento on the table. He suddenly heard two voices in the kitchen, one was obviously Japan, the other was familiar, but he couldn't really tell who it was. Being the curios country he was he silently approached the kitchen up to where their conversation became clear.

"And I don't know Japan, what should I do?" _England? Since when's he friends with Japan? Didn't his boss call him urgently or somethin'? _He was about to jump in and interrupt the conversation when it turned an unexpected direction, and he froze in place.

"I just stormed out of the conference room today," England said sighing "I knew if I stayed there any longer looking at those bright beautifully blue eyes of his it would have been worse. His voice is just too much for me to take sometimes, and all I could think about when he was talking was how wonderful it would be if all his attention was directed to me and only me. About how much I miss him, and the time we used to spend together," he ran his hand through his semi-messy hair and continued to sip his tea while waiting for Japan to answer.

"You know Engrand, you courd arways just terr him. It wourd make things a ritrre bit easier right?" England almost chocked on his tea, but managed to compose himself before the imminent coughing came.

"No bloody way, sure it would help, but I could never do that. The other countries would mock me, and I'm more than sure America would think I'm a freak or something of that sort. I just don't want to push him even farther away than he already is. I also can't be the laugh of all Europe. I have a reputation to uphold, and getting rejected by the world's currently most stable, and increasingly stronger country will be favorable to me. I can't just go around acting like a complete fool like he does." America was about to storm out of his hiding spot to yell at him for calling him a fool, but was cut off yet again by a phrase that made him involuntarily gasp.

"I hate the fact that I had to fall in love with someone like him," he snickered "It feels good to say it out loud." He smiled at Japan which was completely taken aback by the sudden change in attitude. "I Arthur Kirkland am in love with America Alfred F. Jones," as soon as he finished the sentence his smile quickly faded as his and Japan's head snapped to where they heard a gasp.

* * *

England just now noticed that America was standing by the opening in the wall that led to the kitchen. He fiercely hoped that he hadn't heard him, and that Japan didn't purposefully let him hear. His question was answered when he saw some emotion pass through Japan's eyes giving away shock. The rest of his face was unreadable as always, but England had been spending so much time with Japan lately, he learned to read his face and emotions.

"A-America?" Still hoping America hadn't heard him he tried to act casual—but failed epicly—and judging by his scarlet-red face he had heard enough. Still England dared to hope. "H-how lon-ng have you been standing there?" He asked trying to avoid America's eyes—and failded epicly yet again. His hair now hid his eyes which betrayed too much emotion for him to let anyone see.

"You what?" America yelped regaining his voice. "D-d-did I just hear what I think I did?"

"And what is that?" England said still trying to remain casual.

"You jus' said that you l-l-l-" before America could finish the sentence England cut him off trying to maintain his composure.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that… I-I…" His voice chocked ever so slightly, but it was enough to make England stop talking for fear that he might start crying. He couldn't allow himself to cry, not now. America suddenly said something that was so random to England and Japan that it was almost comical. Japan turned clearly showing confusion, which was a lot for the usually emotionally unreadable country.

"Do people love other people that're awesome?" Japan couldn't help himself and actually spoke.

"America, what are you tarking about?" America's eyes never left England when he answered with another question.

"If anyone loved someone else, would that make the other person awesome?" He said a little bit louder, not really raising his voice in anger it was more of… of… excitement…?

"America, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

* * *

America wanted an answer to his question so he kept pressing the subject._ I'll make him say it, in front of everyone. He'll say I'm awesome!_ Something inside him told him that was a really weird desire, and his rational part—assuming he has a rational part in his brain—kept asking him why would he desire such a thing. _**Because you love him**_. His subconscious kept repeating, he ignored his internal meltdown and asked England more directly.

"You love me right?" England blushed and stammered to find words, but before he could speak America continued. "I know you do, I jus' heard you. If you love me, would you say that makes me awesome?" England was surprised by the question and turned to face him; he thought America might be trying to pull a wool over his eyes. America's face was dead serious, if anything a little eager, but England was stubborn and didn't want to say it.

"I don't know, I guess so," America frowned.

"No, say I'm awesome!" America demanded. This only got England angry, and Japan retreated leaving the both of them to their argument.

"No," England countered defiantly. "Why would I say that? What would you gain from me saying that?" At this America just exploded.

"I jus' want the man I love to admit I'm awesome because that'd the best thing in the world, kay? Is that so wrong?" Realizing what he had just said America flushed, and tried to cover up his words. "I-I-I ment- ummm…"

"What? The who you what?" England said a grin rapidly spreading across his face. "Say it again," he demanded as he stood and slowly walked towards America who stood there flushing.

"I-I didn't say anythin' I jus-"

"Come on, Mr. World-wide Hero." England said in a sweet, smooth voice that somehow managed to maintain its authority. England was now determined to hear Alfred say that again; everyone knows once a Kirkland's determined, nothing will stop them. "Say it," he had reached Alfred already, and whispered the last sentence into his ear. Alfred turned and even darker shade of red—if that was even possible—and obliged to what England asked of him.

"I love you Arthur Kirkland," his strong arms pressed Arthur against him and he stood there hugging him for a few minutes while Arthur hugged back. Arthur finally spoke and cupped Alfred's cheeks in his hands.

"I love you too Alfred F. Jones," they stood there for a couple seconds staring into each other's eyes, when Alfred leaned in closer to Arthur's face and pressed their lips together in a sweet, sweet kiss.

**A/N: Hey, so there will be a second mini fic to this. The letter he took form his mailbox comes into play, and it'll also explain why England's friends weren't there when he needed them :3 Hope you enjoyed! Review please! Oh and there will be an epilogue for The one I love. I'm still working on it though. **

***Radioactive doves is an excuse he uses in another fic. The name is bodyswap by Shiva491, I really recommend it if you like funny fics! Btw this isn't shameless advertising, it's awesome promoting! :3 The fic deserves it!**

****I'm pretty sure Japan doesn't own a restaurant, but I saw this on one of LucyMoon's one shot in her 100 Day APH Fnafic Challenge and thought that the idea was pretty cool. Again this is awesome promoting! They deserve it! :D**

*****Japanese lunch box. Kind of like a normal lunch box only the food varies to what an American would usually put in their lunch boxes. One of the most common bento meals is Tamagoyaki—Japanese style omelet. Also correct me if I'm wrong, do you say a bento, or just bento. Like he was eating bento, or, he was eating a bento. I'm not really sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long with this fic. After the first chapter I just felt like I lost the spark. I have a little difficulty with the transition of emotions. I just kind of feel like I rush into emotions, or rush out of them. It just feels like I go too fast. Maybe it's just that I'm crazy. If you have any advice for that please PM or review. Anything is welcome. Thanks anyway for reading. I really liked it though, and I'll try my best to update sooner. Anyways changes in PoVs again starting with America. Enjoy! Also special shout out to AngeltheNeko for reviewing. I'm a big fan. Of course to you too twin. *cough cough* HikaKiti *cough cough* I love everyone else who favorited and reviewed, you guys are so great! It's really cool to get reviews! Oh and two last things. FoRkFaCe I love you for that! I thought I was alone in that. T^T Lastly England gets a really bad potty mouth in this one. Just thought you should now. I don't dislike Seychelles, sorry for the bashing. Love you Seychelles fans! I don't own anything. All the rights to their respective owners. (Sorry super long A/N)**

* * *

The tall blond man stood there holding the slightly shorter man in a sweet embrace_. For so long it was him protecting me. When I was little this man found me and took me in without ever expectin' anythin' in return. This British dumbo who can't cook to save his life is the guy I have fallen in love with. Now it's my turn to embrace him, it's my turn to protect him, I love him so much_. America soon realized he was in Japan's store, what would Japan say of this. He was about to try and explain things to Japan when he raised his eyesight to see Japan holding a camera and recording the whole thing._ What? He's recordin'? What does he think he's doin'? Does he want to mock u–no that's not like Japan. Then why is he filmin'?_

_ "_Um Japan, what're you doin'?" England looked up as well, just missing Japan hide the camera behind his back. His unreadable mask was in place, and he pretended like wasn't just filming the lovely couple.

"What are you tarking about America-san? Obviousry you are so happy right now you are having irrusions." Japan smiled with his eyes closed—something common of Italy who Japan was clearly spending too much time with.

"But I jus' saw you with the –" America pointed his finger accusingly confusing England.

"Seriousry America-san carm down, you are surery imagining things." Japan knew he had to change the subject—quick—so he went with the first thing that came into mind. "More importantry this means you guys are a coupre now, right?" England and America both stiffened, not noticing how Japan's eyes lit up in excitement and anticipation. Oh the fun Japan was going to have with his new…models. He had plenty pictures and videos of Germany and Italy, and ever since England had told him he liked America; he had been secretly plotting to get them together. He needed some new…inspiration. _A couple?_

"Umm… does it Igg–I mean England?"

"Alfred, it's okey if you call me Iggy, and… I guess it does... I mean only if you want t–" England was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing down on his. After another sweet kiss—that Japan also managed to secretly film—America breathlessly whispered.

"Yes… forever." Both men stood there for a couple minutes staring into each others eyes. They were in pure bliss right now—that is until Japan decided to burst their little, joyful bubble.

***England's PoV***

"When are you going to terr everyone?" The Britt who was in the happiest mood he'd been in centuries suddenly stiffened. _Fuck, I forgot about that. That wanking frog is never going to leave me alone because of this. _England let America embrace him as he thought of the most appropriate way to tell everyone. _How can I go about this? Can I just say "hey everyone, guess what? America and I are now a couple! Surprise!" No, that's a little too direct. Maybe I can–_

"Do we have to tell everyone?" _What? He doesn't want to tell everyone?_ "Y'know that way no one will–" England slipped from the bigger man's embrace, so he could face him.

"Let's tell everyone," even though America knew he could object, the intensity and tone in England's voice gave no room for objections. _America's mine. I've seen that bitch Seychelles eyeball fucking him; well she can go to hell, America's __**mine. **_His already intense green eyes looked as if they were green flames. With every passing second, and more thoughts of the country that had been trying to get with _his _America, his whole being demanded that the whole world know America was off limits. _That bitch, thinking she could __**ever**__ be with him. _England snorted staring off into the distance, with a glare that could probably burn houses down. _Fuck her, __**everyone**__ will know America's mine. She can go and try to get into France's pants; honestly, she's probably too much of a slut, even for __**France. **_

"Ummm, Iggy?" England was ripped from his thoughts, and focused back into reality. America was staring at him with worry in his eyes, and a little bit of fear.

"Oh, sorry, I spaced out. What were you saying Alfred?"

"Nothin' really, you jus' looked really scary–not that I was scared or anything, but y'know Japan might get scared or something." His obnoxiously loud laughter filled the room attempting to make him seem completely nonchalant. England rolled his eyes and pulled his arm as they walked toward the exit. Japan followed to close the door once they had left.

"Well thank you, Japan. For everything." England smiled as he stood next to America grinning openly.

"Yeah, dude. I'm kinda glad I get to be with this good-for-nothing cook. Thanks man." England glared at America who pretended not to notice.

"No probrem. I rike being with you both—most of the times—and I am just grad I courd help"

_Time to go home, and try to find out how to tell everyone else._

_***Japan's PoV***_

Japan stood at the door smiling and waving goodbye as his friends walked away. As soon as they were out of sight a devious smile played on his lips, and his mind was racing. He ran for his computer and sat on the chair where his unfinished lunch was neatly closed in a box. _I am so grad those two got together. I have a perfect idea for a story now. _When he opened his computer he was greeted with a picture of Germany and Italy hugging when Germany thought no one was looking—oh how wrong was he. Japan connected his camera to the computer and downloaded the images and video he managed to take when they weren't looking. Grinning he opened a word document and began typing

_Arthur sat in the conference room staring at a tall, handsome blond. He was glad this blond was always so obnoxious and would never keep quiet. He used that as the perfect excuse to stare at him, that way if anyone asked or noticed he'd say "the git is just so obnoxious! How could I not stare at him! Just look at him making a fool out of himself!" That's what he'd say, but he knew he didn't mean it…_

As the Japanese man typed away he completely forgot about the store, and didn't bother to open once again, until the next morning.

***America's PoV***

Sky blue eyes stared at the shorter man beside him. _Wow, England's so hot. Just look at him. How no one dated him up until now's weird. He's so freaking hot. _America tried to walk without staring at England, but it was nearly impossible. England was going on and on about almost everything, but all America could think of right now was how sexy England looked. _Man, now if only he would shut up once in a while, and stop being so freaking stubborn and proud. Meh, I guess fighting with him is fun; especially since his eyes always have this passion whenever he gets angry. Those green eyes, so _**CLANK**

America had been so entranced by his blond companion that he failed to notice a pole that was right in front of him, falling on his bum. _Dangit! How unhero like of me._ America frowned as England tried to stifle his laughter. Offering him a hand, England smiled as the other country reached to grab it. Unfortunately England forgot that America was super strong, so when he went to pull him up, he ended up being pulled down instead. It was America's turn to laugh as England pouted on America's lap.

"Shut up you git," England said looking away with his arms crossed over his chest. America laughed obnoxiously while they both got up. After around 5 minutes of laughter America tried to run a hand through his hair, but winced as a huge red bump had appeared on his forehead. "Serves you right," England smirked while he gestured America to keep walking.

"Oww, dude it's not funny." England's smirk widened as they walked so close their hands brushed with every step. Reaching for America's hand they locked fingers.

"Don't be such a baby, my house is right around the corner; I'll give you some ice." Walking the rest of the way in comfortable silence America blushed a little as they both smiled hand in hand, and then frowned. _This is so not hero-like of me. It feels like England is more hero-like than me right now.  
_

* * *

**A/N: So I said the letter would come into play in this chapter, but I couldn't resist writing Fanboy!Japan. Sorry, I just love him! I don't know when the letter will come into play. It'll probably be in a chapter or two, but since I now want to make this a little longer than I originally planed it'll have to wait for a little. Again sorry for the Seychelles bashing. I just felt like I needed someone to make England want to show America off, and she just popped into my head. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or McDonalds.

T for America trying to get England to stop cooking and for England language.

* * *

America and England had arrived at England's house after a pretty peaceful walk. They entered hand in hand finally letting go when England went to get an icepack for America. America sat on the couch staring at all of the things England had in his house. It was a really pretty place if you stopped and thought about it. _This place isn't half bad, of course most of this is old, I bet if England ever heard me say that he'd go on and on about how they're "vintage" and not old, and how their value is blah blah blah. _England entered the room and slammed the icepack on America's forehead.

"_Ouch!_ That hurt Arthur what the heck?" England had his arms crossed and was frowning.

"They're not old!" America blinked in surprise. _How in the world did he know? Nah, it was just a lucky guess. _

"Dude, I never said they were old," England stopped pouting but sat down still a little bit angry.

"You were thinking it." America blinked again in surprise and thought it would be better to just change the subject.

"Whatever man, I'm hungry got anything to eat?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it knowing what was coming next. England stood heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll cook something up, don't worry," he said over his shoulder. America flinched at the thought of having to eat England's food, so he followed the country into the kitchen.

"No, it's okey man; I'll just go get some hamburgers." He turned to dash out the door, but was stopped by England grabbing his shoulder.

"I said I'll cook, don't worry." _Holy cow if I don't do something fast he really will cook, crap what can I do? _A mischievous smile crept onto America's face. _I got it! _America sat down in front of the table smiling.

"Hey Arthur, I can't allow you to cook like that. I wouldn't want you to dirty your precious suit," America said with a huge grin plastered all over his face making England suspicious.

"Well then no worries I'll just put the apron on," America's grin widened.

"But you would still run the risk of getting it dirty, now wouldn't you." America stood stopping right behind England who turned to face America. He leaned closer to England. "So there's only one reasonable solution. You have to take it all off, of course wearing just the apron." He smirked confident that England would never do such a thing. England's eyes widened as his face went red.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Alfred?" America straightened his back and shrugged.

"It's just what has to be done England, unless of course you'd rather go out and eat some hamburgers, or something. If you are still set on cooking, then that's what you have to do." England narrowed his eyes and turned back around preparing the stove.

"Forget it Alfred, you're just talking nonsense. I do not have to strip to cook, what is wrong with you." America frowned he couldn't eat England's food, it sucked! _What else, what else? _In a desperate attempt to get England to stop trying to cook America untied the knot on the back of the apron. He kissed the back of England's neck and whispered in his ear.

"You either strip, or we're going out to eat." England's ears turned red as he turned off the stove.

"You can't do that when the stove is on, you moron!" America shrugged again, and picked England up throwing him over his shoulder.

"I'm going to assume you turning off the stove meant we're going to McDonalds," with that he marched out of the house while England tried to get him to put him down.

"You git! Put me down this instant Alfred!"

"Not until we get to McDonalds." Frowning England muttered blasphemies towards America all the way to McDonalds.

***Two days earlier in Norway's house***

"And you're absolutely sure that if I do I'll get the tape where he calls me big brother?"

"Yes!" The enthusiastic wannabe country replied. He took out a recording machine and played it back. The recording sounded like Iceland saying oni-chan. Norway nodded and apologized mentally to England as he summoned all of his magical friends. Tinker bell, Captain Hook, Uni the unicorn, his ghost friend and all the others appeared in a room that was designed to not allow them to leave. They could only be released by someone on the outside. You could hear the magical beings start to panic when Norway spoke.

"Hello, I am sorry for bringing you guys into this, but it was absolutely necessary. I will do my best so that you guys are comfortable here, so please don't panic." Angered and worried shouts came from the room but Norway left it at that and left.

"There, now I want the tape."

"Fine, here you go," Sealand handed the tape to Norway who left the room as Sealand celebrated.

"I can't see them, but I'm sure he will be able to. I'll keep them here until he finally recognizes me as a country!" He wrote a ransom letter to England and sent it happily awaiting the time when England would admit he was a country.

*** Present time in Norway's house. ***

A sleeping blonde boy with a sailor outfit was abruptly awoken by Norway.

"Hey, how much longer do I have to keep them here? There's only so much I can do for them when they're locked up like that. Hurry whatever you wanted to do, it's been two days already." He marched out leaving a frowning Sealand sitting on the ground.

"Why hasn't he come yet? I sent him that letter two days ago, has he not noticed his friends are missing?"

*** At McDonalds ***

"Mahn, shis ish sho dewishious!" England stared at America in utter disgust.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not talk with your mouth full!" America slurped on his soda, finally clearing his mouth long enough to formulate an understandable sentence.

"Geez, chill out gramps," he said smiling and stuffed another hamburger in his mouth. Annoyed England put his hand in his pocket and realized he hadn't read the letter. As much as Sealand annoyed him something told him he had to check the letter. So he took the letter out of his pocket and opened it, much to America's curiosity. After reading the letter England's eyes went a frightening shade of green. He clenched his fist ripping the letter, and left the building leaving a shocked America. He hurriedly finished the 5 remaining hamburgers and followed the enraged nation.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking sooo long to update. I was having trouble with the beginning of the chapter, but hey at least the letter finally cam into play. So what do you guys think? Thanks for all the favorites/reviews. Love you all. I promise to update a lot faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's chappie four of "Am I awesome?" Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites, I love getting cookies so thank you all so much! Okey sorry I lied, I didn't update any faster, I'm awful. I was unable to use my computer for the longest time, so I couldn't update, I'm so sorry. But here's the next chapter. I'm announcing that I will update weekly now, or at least every two, that way I already said it so I will push myself to stick to it. I guess since I didn't have a schedule and it was vacation time it's been easier to lose track of time. Sorry again and here's the next chapter, it's extra long for making you guys wait so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; all the rights go to their respective owners.**

**T for language, but if you've been reading you already know that. Meh, still felt like I had to say it.**

**Also I decided to do several POV changes, so hope I don't lose you.**

* * *

England slammed the door open with so much force he resembled America when he forgot he had super strength.

"Flying Mint Bunny! Tinker Bell! Captain Hook! Uni!" England stood at the door clenching his fist angry at himself for forgetting people who were so important to him. He stood in silence for a couple second hoping that Sealand was just being annoying, and trying to spite him. After a minute of silence, it set in. His magical friends really were in trouble, and he had forgotten them… for two days. What kind of a friend does that? America had just caught up to England slurping down the last drops of his soda.

"Yo, what the heck Iggy, you totally just ditched me back there." England unconsciously glared up at America with so much anger it could have made conquistador Spain tremble.

"America," he began in between clenched teeth. "They're missing." America looked around as if searching for someone—which made no sense to me because if they were missing they clearly wouldn't be there.

"Uhhh, who are you talking about? I'm pretty sure you live alone, old man." England decided to ignore the fact that he just called him an old man.

"Flying Mint Bunny, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Uni, all of them are missing! I can't see the fairies anywhere, Uni hasn't tried to tickle me, and even Captain Hook hasn't been here since two days ago… _and it took me this fucking long to notice._" He slammed his fist against the wall trying to vent some of his frustration.

"Dude, are you talking 'bout those hallucinations again?" Wrong thing to say.

"They're not hallucinations!" England stomped up to his room and went for his portable spell book, looking for a teletransportation spell on his way back to the living room. "Look, I don't care what you think right now. All I know is that my friends are being held captive, and I need to do something about this." He looked at America furious—but not necessarily at him—and continued. "I will make him pay. It's bad enough that he's the most annoying wannabe country out there; I still tolerated it because I'm a gentleman. But _this. __**This!**_ This is simply outrageous." He pushed America out, shut the door and locked it.

"Dude, I don't know what the hell is going on, but since I'm an awesome hero, and your boyfriend, I'll go with you!" America beamed at England who calmed down momentarily and smiled slightly at America.

"Idiot," he muttered as looked down at the small, old book in his hand and made sure he had found the right spell. He grabbed America's arm and started chanting.

* * *

**Norway's house**

Sealand's POV

* * *

The little blonde boy that lay on the flour pouting was about to give up. He had thought up a really awesome plan that _had_ to make England recognize him as a country, but it wasn't going that well. England hadn't come to rescue his "magical friends" in two days. Sealand couldn't see them, and Norway was getting really fed up with him being there. It was the tenth time in the hour that Norway had come in the room just to glare at him. He gave him the tape, what more did he want? It wasn't his fault that England hadn't come to rescue his magical friends. He paced back and forth trying to pass the time, when Norway came in again and said nothing. He just glared at him for like the umpteenth time. Was it really his fault that England wasn't there yet? _I just wanted him to finally admit that I'm a country. How hard is that? Is that really too much to ask of everyone? _When he was about to go call Norway to release the "magical beings" England appeared out of nowhere glaring furiously.

"_You,_" he spat. "_What have you done with them?_" Sealand turned shocked to see England pop out of nowhere, and was that America next to him? He grinned and crossed his arms glad that England had finally decided to show up.

"You will never find the-"

"Flying Mint Bunny!" England completely forgot of the other's presence and raced to the invisible cage-like object. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I-" The little mint bunny flew from his little corner

"England! We knew you'd come!" England smiled slightly and turned to Sealand.

"Release them. _Now_." Sealand nearly flinched at the tone in England's voice, it was cold and demanding. _So this is what the other countries meant when they said don't mess with a Kirkland_. Nonetheless Sealand didn't want to give up that easily, he hadn't waited there for two days to give up just like that.

"Admit that I'm a country and I'll let them go," the fake condescending tone had not affected England in the least.

"I'm giving you one chance you floating piece of metal, let them go. _Now._"

"No! Not until you admit I'm a country, and the greatest country ever!" England clenched his fist, Sealand knew deep down that he was no match for England, but he wanted to hear it. He closed his eyes and flinched waiting for the blow that was probably about to come. He waited, and waited, but it never came. Nervously he cracked an eye open. England was standing there no longer angry after hearing his friends telling him to stop.

"Even though this was a low hit Sealand, I can still forget it if you let them go right now. I wouldn't want to hurt such a pathetic… country." England coughed after barely being able to say the last word.

"I'm not path- wait what? Did you… did you just say-"

"Look lil' buddy if were you I wouldn't push it," America interrupted before he could finish the sentence. It wasn't exactly what he wanted but it was good enough. He had defeated the great England! Ok maybe not defeated, but one was allowed to exaggerate in their memory right?

"Let them go now." England said a lot calmer than all the other times.

"Ok!" Sealand beamed and skipped to where Norway was. "Norway, Norway, you can let them go now!" He smiled. Norway stoop up and sighed, he released the barriers surrounding the little creatures.

"Please leave now." Sealand nodded and went to England before heading out.

"Thanks!" He beamed before leaving.

America's POV

* * *

America couldn't believe what just happened; the proud British Empire gave in to the whim of a little kid.

"You're not going to do something weird to him like erase his memory or anything, right?" England simply smirked sending shivers down America's spine. "Ok old geezer, let's go, I'm hungry, I didn't get to finish eating." England glared at America.

"You are joking, right? You ate half the restaurant." America's only reply was to pout.

"But I'm still hungry! I had to save your friends and being a hero is very tiring Iggs." England's eye twitched.

"Save them? You didn't even do anything America! You fatass."

America laughed, "Watcha mean I didn't do anything, I saved them singlehandedly!" As England tried his best to not be angry at his obnoxious boyfriend America laughed as loud as possible. "You're too easy old man, too easy. Now do your weird avadakababra stuff and get us back home." England sighed, why was he with this guy again?

"It's not avadakadabra America, it's… I'm not even going to bother explaining it to you, just hold on to me."

**The next day**

* * *

Japan sat calmy at his desk going through his latest pictures. _I can't berieve that camera didn't get that shot. It shourd've, I need to find better praces for them, the wind is getting in the way of too many of my shots. That not fair, Germany-san never agrees to this kind of thing, and when he finarry does my cameras fair me. Maybe I shourd risten to Hungary-san and make some more spy cameras, maybe ones that won't move regardress of how much wind there is, or maybe some mobire ones that move with the wind and get from different angres. Yes, that sounds a rot better, I have to terr Hungary-san about this, she'rr-_ A loud bang and an apologetic noise came from the entrance. He would've wondered who it was if the responsible party hadn't been shouting.

"Yo Japan! Me and Iggs came over for some food!"

England glared at America, "it's England and I, I told you already, stop butchering my language. We're very sorry Japan, America wanted to say hi, and apparently someone doesn't know how to knock."

Japan sighed and calmly shut his laptop, talking to Hungary was going to have to wait. America went straight to the kitchen while England went to properly greet his friend. "Sorry about the ruckus, you know how America can be. We hope you're not too busy."

"No, it fine Engrand-san, I was about to get up and make some food for myserf, it's no troubre." They walked to the kitchen talking about recent events.

"Hey Iggs, isn't the world meeting tomorrow?" Sighing England replied

"I told you not to call me that already; can't you just say my name properly? I do believe so, I forgot about that. Where is it going to be this time?"

"I do berieve it's going to be at France-san's house." England and America both groaned.

"Do we have to go Artts? I don't want to!"

"Stop calling me those ridiculous names, yes we have to go Alfred, you can't just skip the world meetings, you know that better than anyone. I don't want to go to the frog's house either, especially after last time, but we have to."

"Yeah, yeah I know, c'mon Japan make us some of your delicious Japanese food!"

England sighed yet again, it seemed like it was going to be a long afternoon. "You git, you could be more polite you know?"

"Well I wouldn't be so hungry if someone had let me stop by McDonald's like I wanted to."

"Oh please, don't tell me you're still stuck on eating that heart attack in a bun you dare call food?"

"So now _I'm _the one that doesn't know about food Mr. I-burn-everything-I-try-to-cook-and-then-get-mad-when-someone-critizises-my-poor-cooking-skills."

Japan slowly walked toward the pan and tuned out their argument. Oh this was going to be a long evening, a long evening indeed.

* * *

**I don't know this chapter seems a bit rushed, and I think it's actually shorter than my other chapters. So they're going to the world meeting next; that should be interesting. Anyone else curious as to what England meant when he said especially after last time? ;) Well here you go; I apologize again for not writing in so long. I will try and update once every two weeks! R&R :3**


End file.
